The Messenger, the guardian and the outcast
by Creole Wonder
Summary: Takes place during season 5. Natalie is the weapon sent by God to help Dean keep Lucifer in hell. Yet she hold a dark secret that could very well bring on the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Supernatural fic; I have a few more coming up, just depending on how this is accepted. The sexy know as Winchester do not belong to me, so do not try to sue. The plot and Natalie belong to me.

**Run down motel- Chicago**

**Sam is laying in bed being an epic book of nerdom as usual, researching their latest hunt, the ghost of John Dillinger robbing banks.**

"Sammy, put the books down, let's go get some grub." said Dean right before his phone rang.

"Castiel? Yeah, we're at the hotel." said Dean as he hung up

"Change that, Castiel is on his way." said Dean

**A sharp knock sounded at the door, Sam opened it to reveal Castiel and a short, pale blond woman.**

"Dean, Sam, This is Natalie, she is your weapon sent from God." said Castiel

"Dude, she's a chick, not a weapon. What are we gonna do with her?" asked Dean

"I am you life line Dean Winchester, Lucifer can't touch me and in turn, you or your brother.."said Natalie as she stepped past Castiel and faced Dean, flashing silver tipped fangs at him.

**Dean jumped back and drew his gun.**

"What the hell are you?" yelled Dean prepared to empty the gun into her.

"Put the gun away Dean. She is a seraphine, a high ranking one at that." said Castiel

"A What?" said Dean, his gun still pointed at her

"A seraphine. Back when angels were allowed to walk among us, a few of them had children with humans, but that was around 28a.d. How old are you?" asked Sam

"Not as old as you think, oh nerdy book of knowledge. We are reborn every century or so within a new body. I on the other hand have not been regenerated yet. My mother was seduced by an angel around the same time you were born Sam. Yet I'm immortal." said Natalie

"So you're a young seraphine. Still doesn't explain your fangs and why Lucifer can't kill you." said Dean

"Each angel has a role, and each one has to have a check and balance. Ever since Lucifer was expelled from heaven, there has been a seraphine born to keep his arrogant ass in hell. Except, once Azzezal created his "special" children, the oldest ones of my line have been systematically murdered. I have been kept in hiding for the past five years just to prevent my death. But you dean, have been the number one thing on the "things the demons want dead for Christmas" list for a while now, even before it was known that you and Sam were the vessels. Just accept the help and do not question God's plan." said Natalie


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This Story will contain a lot of "mini chapters" instead of just 8 or 9 long chapters. I promise to update quickly… Oh whoever can correctly guess who Natalie's father is PM me and I'll send you the first 5 chapters of my unpublished Winchester fic. Its Sammy's HEA this time.- CW**

"So you're like an archangel?" asked Dean

"In a way, yes. However, when I die, my soul won't go to neither heaven nor hell. I will just fade into the earth as a 'place of holy ground'. Yet I digress from my point of being sent to you. Like Cas, I can appear whenever you call me or we can just take the safer route and I can travel with you two until we kill Lucifer"said Natalie

"Yeah, um, so how in the hell do we kill the devil?" asked Sam

"That's something I can't answer right now. Just know that when the time comes, he'll be sent back to hell where he belongs." said Natalie

"Natalie is God's one true weapon against Lucifer, For some unknown reason, he can't kill her. Just listen to what she has t say Dean." said Castiel right before he disappeared

"I hate it when he does that. The rest of them are the same way, Michael included. The whole 'follow God's orders crap', except for Zachariah, he is just an asshole. Do you know how annoying it is to be told from the millisecond you can understand the you were born to do one thing and that is protect the vessel of Michael or die trying. Yes, my childhood sucked just as much as yours did. At least you got to see your father." said Natalie

**EN: I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying to keep you guys updated as quickly as I can.**


End file.
